


Kto imperiusem wojuje...

by Vodka20 (Cirilla9)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barty's A+ parenting, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon Compliant, Death Eaters, Father-Son Relationship, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Servant, Power Imbalance, ale właściwie to tylko wyobraźnia Barty'iego Sr, ani się obejrzysz a twój syn jest Śmierciożercą, to się dzieje jak praca jest ważniejsza od rodziny
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirilla9/pseuds/Vodka20
Summary: Połączenie canonów z książki i filmu o tym, jak Barty w końcu stał się zupełnie wolny. Pewnego dnia do Barty'iego Sr. przychodzi sam lord Voldemort, upomnieć się o swojego sługę.





	Kto imperiusem wojuje...

**Author's Note:**

> Bo nie wmówicie mi, że tylko ja myślę o robieniu loda za każdym razem, jak Barty patrzy na Voldemorta.

\- Jedz, - powiedział Bartemiusz Crouch Senior, znany auror, do skazańca z Azkabanu ukrywanego nielegalnie w jego domu.

  
Jego syn posłusznie ujął łyżkę i zaczął jeść. Jego ruchy, podnoszenie i puszczanie ręki, były mechaniczne; puste oczy wpatrywały się w miskę bez większego zainteresowania. Jedzenie nie było najlepsze, nie odkąd Bartemiusz zwolnił swoją skrzatkę domową za jej rażącą niekompetencję podczas Mistrzostw Świata w Quidditchu, a sam nigdy nie poświęcił zbyt wiele uwagi na naukę zaklęć kuchennych; to zawsze było terytorium jego żony lub obowiązki skrzatki. Jednakże wcześniej, pomimo wpływu Imperiusa, Barty Jr. zawsze był w stanie wyrazić swoje zadowolenie z kuchni Mrużki. Teraz nawet nie wypowiedział na głos żadnych narzekań i Bartemiusz podejrzewał, że ten zupełny brak aktywności był wymierzony przeciwko niemu. To nie miało znaczenia. Niezależnie od kaprysów swego dziecka, Bartemiusz nie zamierzał naginać dla niego warunków aresztu domowego.

  
Dzwonek do drzwi zaskoczył go. Goście o tej porze? Pewnie jacyś Świadkowie Merlina albo inna bezsensowna organizacja dobijała się do jego drzwi. Denerwujący, ale łatwo ich zbyć.

  
\- Zostań tu i bądź cicho, - rzucił do Barty’iego Juniora, idąc otworzyć.

  
Jedynym znakiem, że syn go usłyszał, było mocniejsze zaciśnięcie dłoni na srebrnej łyżce.

  
Bartemiusz rozpoznał go niemal natychmiast po otwarciu drzwi. Jego twarz dopasowała się szybko w głowie aurora do listów gończych rozwieszonych w ministerstwie. Zdążyłby sięgnąć po różdżkę, pokonałby Petera Pettigrew bez problemu, aresztował i oddał sprawiedliwości.

  
Jednak nie przewidział, że spod płaszcza Śmierciożercy wychynie inna różdżka i sam Voldemort razi go zaklęciem ogłuszającym. Nie rozpoznałby w tej zwiniętej w kłębek zdeformowanej figurze niesławnego Czarnoksiężnika, gdyby nie refleks i łatwość, z jaką tamten posługiwał się niewerbalnymi zaklęciami.

  
Bartemiusz padł jak długi na ziemię w swoim przedpokoju, niezdolny choćby zaprotestować, kiedy najgorsze szumowiny świata czarodziejów jak gdyby nigdy nic wtargnęły do jego domu. Peter zamknął drzwi na klucz i, niosąc ostrożnie swego pana, przekroczył ogłuszone ciało Bartemiusza.

  
Bartemiusz nie był w stanie się poruszyć, nawet odwrócić głowy, by dojrzeć coś innego oprócz białego sufitu. Słyszał za to poruszenie z kuchni, brzęk naczyń spadających na podłogę, głosy Petera, Voldemorta, jego syna. Barty Jr. z początku mówił niepewnie, potem brzmiał coraz bardziej jak on, jak on z czasów szkolnych. Auror nie słyszał wyraźnych słów, ale po jakimś czasie przyszedł po niego Peter, chwycił za bezwładne ramiona i zaciągnął do salonu.

  
Glizdogon posadził go na krześle, przywiązał do oparcia, by ciało, wciąż będące pod wpływem Drętwoty, nie zsunęło się na podłogę. Teraz Bartemiusz miał wątpliwą przyjemność oglądania herszta Śmierciożerców, przypominającego raczej płód niż najpotężniejszego czarodzieja, usadzonego w jego najlepszym skórzanym fotelu. Jednak sam ten widok nie bolał go tak bardzo, jak fakt, że jego syn stał tuż obok, z ręką na oparciu fotela, czekając w gotowości na najdrobniejsze skinienie Voldemorta.

  
Jedno spojrzenie na twarz Barty’iego Jr., na jego oczy, przekonało niedoszłego Ministra Magii, że jego syn znów wyrwał się spod działania klątwy.

  
\- Co chcesz z nim zrobić, Panie? – pytał Peter, kręcąc się służalczo przed Voldemortem. – Jak chcesz go zabić? Zrobimy to Avadą czy najpierw każemy mu cierpieć?

  
Voldemort, choć jego oddech był świszczący, a głos słaby, wciąż wyraźnie wzbudzał w swoim słudze strach.

  
\- Dlaczego, Glizdogonie, mój wierny sługo, - zaczął z typowym dla siebie przeciąganiem głosek i chociaż jego słowa nie niosły tyle mocy, co niegdyś, Peter i tak skulił się, gdy padło na niego spojrzenie bladoniebieskich oczu, - musisz być tak głupi?

  
Peter wzdrygnął się, jakby został uderzony. Syn Bartemiusza wciąż stał spokojnie, nieprzejęty losem swego kompana. Nie zwracał nawet nadmiernej uwagi na ojca, wpatrzony w to małe, wykoślawione brzydactwo owinięte w czarne szaty.

  
\- Czy wiesz, co się stanie, jeśli najbardziej gorliwy auror nie przyjdzie do pracy? Jeśli ta niewyjaśniona nieobecność będzie się przeciągać i nikt nie będzie mógł się z nim skontaktować?

  
\- Zaczną go szukać? – odparł nieśmiało Peter.

  
\- Właśnie! A na razie nie chcemy na siebie zwracać niepotrzebnej uwagi, prawda? Dopóki nie wykonamy naszych planów, dopóki nie odzyskam dawnej siły, lepiej pozostać w bezpiecznym cieniu ignorancji.

  
\- Co więc proponujesz, Panie?

  
Bartemiusz mógł jedynie bezczynnie przysłuchiwać się, jak złoczyńcy dyskutują spokojnie, co z nim zrobić. Zaklęcie Voldemorta było zbyt silne, żeby mógł je w jakikolwiek sposób przełamać. Mimo usilnego poszukiwania, nie znalazł żadnych skaz w klątwie czarnoksiężnika, które pozwoliłyby mu podważyć skuteczność czaru.

  
Nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć słowa ani poruszyć choćby małym palcem. Działały jedynie zmysły nastawione na bierny odbiór, takie jak wzrok czy słuch.

  
\- …zaklęcie na niepamięć powinno wystarczyć, - mówił tymczasem Voldemort. – Oczywiście lepsze niż to, które on rzucił na tę głupią urzędniczkę. Tak silne, by sam niczego nie podejrzewał, by żadne zapiski z aktów ministerstwa nie przywiodły mu na myśl właściwego tropu. Myślę, że Obliviate będzie-

  
\- Nie.

  
Głos był tak cichy i niepozorny, że Bartemiusz pomyślałby, że to jego własne myśli, gdyby nie fakt, że Voldemort urwał w pół zdania i popatrzył na Barty’iego Jr. z taką ilością jadu, że mógłby ściąć krew w żyłach ofiary.

  
\- Co ty powiedziałeś? – zapytał Voldemort bardzo powoli artykułując wyrazy; tonem, jakby sam nie wierzył w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Nieprzyzwyczajony do jakiegokolwiek sprzeciwu ze strony podwładnych, wpatrywał się przeszywającym wzrokiem w twarz Barty’ego.

  
Barty Jr. w jednej chwili znalazł się przed nim na kolanach, obrazek uniżonej pokory. Bartemiusz, gdyby mógł kontrolować wyraz twarzy, skrzywiłby się na ten odpychający widok.

  
\- Wybacz, Panie, ja nie chciałem sprzeciwiać się; nie to miałem na myśli… Chodziło mi jedynie o to, że istnieje wiele sposobów, aby…

  
Bartemiusz, nie mogąc wyjść lub choćby odwrócić się, słuchał i patrzył z coraz większym zdegustowaniem. Jak jego syn mógł tak płaszczyć się przed tym kryminalistą?

  
Barty Jr. klęczał u stóp Voldemorta, nieprzerwany strumień pochwał, przeprosin, zachwytu i delikatnych sugestii płynął z jego ust, a wpatrywał się w swojego pana z takim oddaniem, takim uwielbieniem i miłością, że Bartemiuszowi Sr. robiło się niedobrze na sam ten widok. Jego syn wyglądał, jakby gotów był zrobić dla Voldemorta absolutnie wszystko, czego ten od niego zażąda; jakby gotów był dla niego poświęcić całe swoje życie, oddać mu zarówno duszę, jak i ciało.

  
Ta niezdrowa fascynacja błyszcząca w jego brązowych oczach, ta emanująca z twarzy obsesja, połączone z sugestywną pozycją obu mężczyzn, wyraźnie podkreślającą, który z nich był tu stroną dominującą, przywodziły do głowy coś jeszcze gorszego. Bartemiusz, wbrew najszczerszym chęciom, wyobraził sobie, na jakie jeszcze sposoby jego syn mógłby służyć Voldemortowi w tej właśnie pozycji. Poczuł mdłości na myśl, że ktokolwiek mógłby z własnej woli dotknąć tego zniekształconego pokurcza.

  
A potem przypomniał sobie, że w czasach przed Harrym Potterem, w czasach, kiedy Barty Jr. musiał zacząć swoją współpracę z tym odrażającym półświatkiem, Voldemort był całkiem przystojnym mężczyzną. Zamiast załagodzić jego niepokój, ta myśl wzmożyła tylko podejrzenia Bartemiusza.

  
Co jeśli jego syn naprawdę upadł tak nisko, że- Nie! To nie był już jego syn. Przestał nim być w momencie, gdy na rozprawie Wizengamotu zapadł wyrok skazujący, przybity ciężkim stukiem młotka, trzymanym przez samego Bartemiusza Seniora. Trzeba go było wtedy wydziedziczyć, a nie ratować z Azkabanu, pomyślał starszy auror zawzięcie. Ale zaraz przyszła refleksja, że tego zrobić nie mógł, bo jego żona prosiła, a jej płacz sprawiał, że w jego sercu budziły się uśpione uczucia.

  
Z rozmyślań wyrwało Bartemiusza znajome słowo, słowo z którym zbratał się tak bardzo przez ostanie lata swojego życia; które było nieustannym źródłem wątpliwości, czy postępuje słusznie. Usłyszał końcówkę wypowiedzi Barty’iego Jr.

  
\- Zróbmy to Imperiusem, - młody Śmierciożerca wpatrywał się z dziką nadzieją w twarz swojego pana.

  
A gdy pomarszczona, naga, trupio blada główka skinęła nieznacznie, twarz Barty’ego Jr. rozjaśniła się.

  
\- Dziękuję, dziękuję ci, Panie, - syn Bartemiusza wyglądał, jakby był o krok od całowania rąk Voldemorta.

  
Potem jednak odwrócił się do przywiązanego do krzesła aurora i w momencie z jego twarzy znikła wszelka radość, a w oczach pojawił się lód. Barty wstał i podszedł nieśpiesznie parę kroków w stronę ojca.

  
\- Trzymałeś mnie tu tyle lat, - powiedział cicho, lecz z większa dozą nienawiści, niż mógłby pomieścić niejeden krzyk. – Więziłeś, starcze, odmawiałeś prawa do wolności, świadomości, samego istnienia. Byłem twoim więźniem dzień i noc, ciałem i duszą, ale z tym koniec, - w miarę jak mówił, jego głos stawał się donioślejszy. - Teraz zobaczysz jak to jest, posmakujesz swoich własnych metod!

  
Batremiusz Sr. patrzył na syna w niemym przerażeniu, uświadamiając sobie całą grozę sytuacji. Pal już licho jego ewentualny urząd Ministra, ta droga kariery zamknęła się przed nim w chwili, gdy za jego synem zamknęły się kraty celi w Azkabanie. Ale co on wypuścił na świat?! Uwolnił groźnego Śmierciożercę, fanatyka, który teraz na nowo złączony był ze swoim panem, gotów był zniszczyć dla niego cały istniejący porządek. Do czego zdolny był Barty, kiedy on, Barty Sr., straci nad nim resztki kontroli? Kiedy nie będzie już pilnował go nieustannie niczym dementorzy więźniów Azkabanu?

  
Musiał coś zrobić, cokolwiek. Desperacja dodała mu sił i nadludzkim wysiłkiem przełamał jedną nitkę więżącego go zaklęcia, i nagle jego język znów był mu posłuszny.

  
\- Barty, - wychrypiał do szaleńca stojącego przed nim. – Barty, jestem twoim ojcem.

  
\- Nie mów tak! – wrzasnął Barty Jr. – Nigdy nim nie byłeś. Ignorowałeś mnie od dzieciństwa, a kiedy najbardziej cię potrzebowałem, kiedy błagałem ze łzami w oczach, przerażony, nastoletni chłopiec, rzuciłeś mnie dementorom. Przyjrzyj się dobrze, Bartemiuszu Crouch, sławny aurorze, oto jakiego syna wychowałeś. Jestem Śmierciożercą, dumnym sługą Czarnego Pana. Zawiodłeś jako auror, zawiodłeś jako ojciec i zawiodłeś jako mąż. Jedyne czego żałuję, to że nie będziesz mógł żyć z tą świadomością, gdyż musisz zapomnieć część tej historii. Ale póki jesteś w pełni przytomny wiedz, że dzięki mnie Czarny Pan odrodzi się, a ty przyłożyłeś do tego rękę, wyciągając mnie z Azkabanu i poświęcając moją matkę!

  
Zanim Bartemiusz Crouch Senior zdążył odpowiedzieć, Barty kocim ruchem wyciągnął różdżkę i – skąd on miał różdżkę? – poruszył nadgarstkiem w tym straszliwie znajomym geście.

  
\- Imperio!

* * *

  
Otaczały go zamglone obrazy, postacie poruszały się po pokoju niczym duchy.

  
\- Pośpiesz się, szczurze! – ktoś syknął niecierpliwie.

  
Ktoś inny odciął więzy z jego rąk i jego ciało, dziwnie odrętwiałe, osunęło się na podłogę. Słyszał jeszcze kroki, a potem dwóch – sądząc po krokach – intruzów opuściło jego dom.

  
Bartemiusz Crouch Sr. leżał na podłodze swego salonu, usiłując zebrać myśli i zrozumieć, co się stało. Najbardziej prawdopodobna wersja, jaką ustalił, brzmiała tak, że dwóch rabusiów włamało się do jego domu i trafiło go Drętwotą, a następnie wymazało pamięć o rozboju. W historii było wiele niejasności, choćby to, jak dwóch złodziejaszków mogło pokonać doświadczonego aurora, i Bartemiusz przysiągł sobie przemyśleć to dokładnie później, ale na razie było to jedyne wyjaśnienie, jakie przychodziło mu na myśl.

**Author's Note:**

> A nawet jeśli ktoś nie miał dotąd erotycznych skojarzeń, mam nadzieję, że uświadomiłam


End file.
